Specify Query
by Crouching Tiger Hidden Shizuru
Summary: If Nagato Yuki doesn't understand, it's not because she doesn't understand, it's because you're phrasing it wrong. A birthday present... Kind of.


**Title; **Specify Query  
**Summary; **If Nagato Yuki doesn't understand, it's not because she doesn't understand, it's because you're phrasing it wrong.  
**Notes; **I really need to work on this second chapter, and try to organize my time between karate, tennis, bass lessons, translating, composing, school projects, free time and writing. I'm so bad at this kind of stuff, haha.  
It's a quarter finished, though, so I'll be working on it more in the Summer Break, since I won't have as much stuff to do! (Hopefully.)

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

The first incident is one I remember well; because it's something I don't often see. The fact that there were also only four incidents may also be a part of this, but that's not what I'm discussing, I'm telling you that I remember this one event well because of the shock I had experienced. I've gone off the point a little, so I'll start with this...

It was a day like any other, relatively normal if you consider what the usual events are for me, and I didn't see anything wrong until that event actually occurred, so it's safe to say the day was relatively mundane and calming for me. I'll describe the scenes as they played out, and the thoughts I had at the time…

SCENARIO #1

There was a light breeze from the open window in the clubroom that caused so much trouble for me over the past year, and I remember it felt quite soothing as Haruhi had the heater on full blast despite the annoying heat radiated from that big ball of gas we refer to as the "sun". It was no surprise to me that Haruhi was the closest to the heater and directly in the path of sunlight – not that I was complaining, I was shielded from a majority of the fearsome warmth in this way – and yet seemed to show absolutely no reaction to the beating of the rays of light on her person, while I was sweating away and on the verge of removing my shirt despite the short sleeves and already discarded blazer.

How she could concentrate on that small computer screen with the weather's assault while only showing such annoyed boredom confused me, but Haruhi in general confused me. Doesn't she think it strange to have such conditions at this time, or is she just unaware of the season? I'm astonished she hasn't claimed it's the work of aliens or other extra-terrestrial beings bent on taking over the current government and manipulating the economy of Japan. But then again, perhaps she's already thought it's happened and sees no need to investigate as we're doomed anyway? Though if I consider the events that have occurred, environmental control by aliens or even time travellers and superior technology could be entirely possible right now.

It worries me I might be starting to comprehend her thought process.

Ah, but this brings me to another inhabitant of the SOS Dan, but let me stress, she is like me in the way that I was not a willing member! Poor Asahina-san was torn from her calligraphy club and immediately sexually harassed by Suzumiya Haruhi, who rains totalitarian oppressor in the dictatorship that is this club. Every time Haruhi is present, victimized Asahina-san is assured to be brought to tears, and she will bear it like the tolerant angel she is! Such a being as Asahina-san would be more suited to the celestial role of God, as her smiling face will surely give faith and hope to all that lay eyes upon it, yet the job is handed to an ill-fitting individual…

But as I speak of those who should adopt the powers of God – or Haruhi, maybe God was modelled after Haruhi? – I would certainly consider the ever-reliable Goddess Nagato Yuki to be of this role. Certainly resourceful and intelligent, she'd probably improve the world by acting upon the variables that she knew would help. It would be just like her to alter things so that they're more efficient, but then again, perhaps she will keep things as they are and simply monitor all unorthodox occurrences. Nagato is endlessly complex, but I think her wants and needs are fairly simple.

Koizumi, as usual, was just smiling, you could say amiably, and fanning himself dramatically, making off-handed comments about how "strange" it is to have such "abnormal" heat in winter. While I agree with this statement, when he says it in that situation as he is probably unaffected, it ticks me off! At least show your discomfort so you can relate instead of hiding it!

"Ahaha, I'm sorry Kyon-kun, but you see it's just that I'm a little used to it. The place I was before transfer had the sun shining on practically every day at this temperature."

Haruhi's head snapped up and she stared at Koizumi, as if this piece of information she found more interesting at whatever she was glaring at so frustrated on her computer monitor. "You never did tell us from which place you transferred, Koizumi-kun!"

Shaking his head and shrugging dismissively, he somehow seemed unfazed by the glaring curiosity that nestles within Haruhi's eyes. "I'm afraid it was only an average school in a sunny country, Suzumiya-san, somewhere you've most definitely been before."

Raising an eyebrow, Haruhi frowned. "Oh, and where's that?"

Expecting Koizumi to hesitate, I looked forward to being amused. Imagine my disappointment when he so calmly uttered, "Africa."

Are you joking with us? You look nothing like an African!

"Ah, but that would be assuming! Are you judging me based on my appearances?"

Are you accusing me of racism? Laughing good-naturedly like you are now, Koizumi, what are you thinking? Such an allegation cannot go with such a light-hearted and overplayed show of amusement!

"Kyon-kun, please, it was a joke. I merely come from America."

Then don't joke around with sensitive matters such as that!

"I suppose it was avoidable."

You have that right on a mark, and also, stop acting as if I'm the one being unnecessari-

"Quiet, Kyon!"

Haruhi's voice is a clear silencer. Ah, and why did I not see that coming?

"He said he came from America! Stop badgering him, Kyon, he's said he's American."

As Haruhi glares at me, possibly thinking about how I have forced Koizumi into doing something he doesn't want to (have you seen his smile? He doesn't mind!), I think the roles of us two seem to be reversed. Haruhi, why do you insist on such random accusations?

But forget such petty arguments, my animosity disappears as soon as Asahina-san approaches me with that uncomfortable look built of adorability! To see her smile nervously as she does sets my heart aflutter, and this is surely my motivation for living.

"Kyon-kun, um… Here is your tea."

Asahina-san reluctantly places a small cup by the side of my arm on the desk, casting worried glances towards Haruhi but still smiling brightly at me. I return the gesture – for it is only polite – and bring the cup to my lips.

Hmm, this blend, it is a new one.

"Eh? Y-yes. I thought I would try something a little new this time. You don't like it?"

No! No! That is most certainly not the case! Any tea brewed by Asahina-san is automatically granted some of her divine appeal, and therefore it would be stupid to suggest that your tea would be anything less than delicious.

Looking relieved, Asahina-san replies with a "That's good," and gives Haruhi, Koizumi and Nagato their cups. As I look, Nagato and Koizumi both nodded in thanks as they took the tea, while Haruhi merely grunted. Would it kill her to show any other emotion than those that are negative?

I sip the tea absentmindedly. Mm, now that I mention it, this is definitely one of the best cups of tea she has made… It's relaxing, the perfect thing for a hot day like this, and considering the trouble I've been going through with Haruhi lately (as we've gotten older, Haruhi thinks it's more necessary to cover more distance in the day and order me around) and I cover my mouth as I yawn loudly.

"Ne, Kyon."

What is it? If Haruhi calls, it would be best to answer that call, but there doesn't seem to be hostility in her voice. I can tell usually, but my senses are off.

"Quit spacing out, Kyon. How are we ever going to catch an alien if you can barely keep your eyes open!"

Ah, a scalding. But how should I control my feelings of tiredness! This morning I was energetic, having gained more sleep than I had since my first meeting with Haruhi, and yet I still yawn more tired than any time before that. I mutter whatever, and decide that it's probably the abnormal heat and I was about to lay my head on the desk and sleep before I felt a cool hand brushing away the hair from my brow and then a pressure on my forehead. What is that? It's kind of soothing…

"Fever."

Fever? Wait, where did that pressure go to? It was cooling me down- "Nagato, what were you doing?"

"Checking for a fever."

She replies calmly, and I see Haruhi stare stupidly at the two of us in the corner of my eye.

While that would make sense, so suddenly and without warning; I didn't even hear you walk, are you usually this quiet? Hm, you are, aren't you?

Ah, my thought process is scrambled! Is this because of the fever you said?

"No."

The reply was blunt, just what I needed, any longer and my brain would've confused me. What's the cause of the fever, in any case?

"We will speak in the nurses office."

Turning to Haruhi, who is staring with mouth agape, Nagato quietly requests a leave. Close your mouth, Haruhi, or you'll start to catch flies.

"Shut up Kyon!" She replies angrily, folding her arms. "Fine, you can leave, but only because I want Kyon out of my sight!"

I don't want to be in her sight either, so I stand quickly and received a bout of vertigo that would've caused me to fall back down again had Nagato not grabbed me around the waist. I dread to think what this looks like, but for me it feels like an embrace. This definitely feels like an embrace should and it's certainly making me feel like an embrace should… But now is not the time! I thank her for catching me and I hear the telltale beeping of Koizumi's ESPager, as I have taken to calling it. Ah, in truth, my own heartbeat is increasing by a fair rate. Nagato isn't exactly unattractive…

But as quickly as I regain my balance and become steady on my feet, she withdraws the embrace and walks silently to the door; opening it for me.

"I hope you feel better later Kyon-kun… ah… please try to keep your balance!"

Waving and smiling happily, Asahina-san's words themselves are making me feel like my state has improved already. I know this isn't the case, however, and walk out the open door with Nagato following. After that incident, the air seems to be tense, though that's my own embarrassment.

"Kyon-kun, a word, if you please."

That tone of voice could only be Koizumi's lecturing speech. Not now, I need rest.

"I must leave now too, and Suzumiya-san knows it's because of my part time job." As I thought, that sound in the clubroom was the ESPager. I might as well hear him out, so I stop, and so does Nagato. "But you shou- Ah!"

He suddenly ceases speaking in surprise as Nagato begins to continue walking. Was what he was saying unnecessary?

"You are ill."

That may be true, I do feel terrible, but you walking away in the middle of Koizumi's speech would be a little over the top.

The look she is giving me is one of confusion. Koizumi will probably only tell me not to aggravate Haruhi, Nagato knows this and she wants me to reclaim my health rather than waste my time listening to lectures I know I have heard before. Or perhaps there is something more urgent than redundant speeches that she needs to tell me.

Either way, I would prefer Nagato's company to yours.

"Right, I should probably get some rest."

Sorry Koizumi, but that look of annoyance on your face there is priceless.

.

After a while of not speaking much at all, I am at the nurse's office. It seems Nagato is a regular here, always taking ill classmates when they are actually ill, and the nurse says something about Nagato rethinking the decline of an apprenticeship to her. So Nagato is that good, hm, I don't think I'm surprised.

As I lay down to rest, I hear the door open again and the nurse tells Nagato to look after me. It seems that Nagato is trusted by more than pupils, and for a good reason. I don't doubt that she will take care of me – but maybe I'm being presumptuous - so I have no problem drifting off. The last thing I hear is the door open and someone take a seat, striking up conversation which seems gladly returned by Nagato.

.

I can't seem to sleep.

Focusing more on the quiet, even breaths of the other inhabitant seems to be what I'm concentrating on. I've never slept with a female in the same room as me, and in all honesty it's not unpleasant, but also I'm nervous. I keep seeing little movements and things dripping down the walls…

…Is this delirium brought on by my fever? Surely Nagato would've notified me, but perhaps she's more interested on the book she's reading. The pages turning methodically calms my nerves a bit, but is that wall peeling? It's making a stupidly loud sound as if a giant fan was revolving at an impossible speed, and where would it be coming from?

This fever may be more serious than I thought.

After all, if I am seeing such things, it would explain why the sky is now turning red and cracking.

"Aa, Kyon-kun,"

And that voice! And this sensation! I can't move! She's raising that knife high, and I just know what she's going to do. Nagato, help me!

"It's been a while~"

.

"YAH!"

What… What a frightening dream. I wonder what triggered it? I've not thought of Asakura and the attempt on my life for much over the year since it had occurred, so there must be some form or action that occurred recently to make me suddenly think of this.

"You are fine?"

That voice is Nagato's… Was that nightmare causing her disturbance? Either way, I should probably answer her if she's worried enough to ask me how I'm doing.

"Yeah."

"Good."

Ah, I'm dizzy. What's this strange feeling? Almost as if something dangerous was here, but that was probably a sense of fear lingering after the dream's passing, or perhaps my Haruhi sixth sense is warning me of events to come as that is also a likely possibility, but for now, I should just focusing on improving my health.

Nagato, surely there is some form of vaccine you have for this virus?

"No."

Why not? I mean, not to sound demanding, but this virus isn't pleasant to have and I'm keen to be rid of it.

"This virus was created precisely 5 hours, 2 minutes and 37 seconds ago. I am still attempting to ascertain the symptoms so I may administer an effective vaccination to eradicate the virus."

So you've been trying that long?

"Yes."

Thanks, really. That's… You didn't have to do so much for just myself.

I feel honoured that Nagato would spend so much time, but still, something is bothering me… If it's her, I expect her to be able to do it sooner. Was it that she was distracted? Even so, over such a long period of time to exert effort is very admirable, and it doesn't matter whether she was distracted or not, as it's still a very large amount spent on my behalf.

As I lay my head down back onto the pillow, I once again focus on the methodical, constant, sound of turning pages and quiet but yet clearly audible breathing of the other person in this room. I wonder if, like last time, the vaccine will have to be injected into my body directly from Nagato herself and another part of me, one that I quickly stamp on and kill, hopes that it will have to be a little bit more direct than a bite on the wrist.

.

I have no trouble sleeping – again – since this virus focuses on making me lethargic, drowsy and nightmare-prone. However, there were no nightmares this time, only I was dreaming something very pleasant as I couldn't help but feel light-headed and mellow for the hour after I woke up.

Nagato had left straight after my waking, claiming that she needed the help of a nearby interface, which I had replied with a thank you and a question lingering at the back of my mind wondering what exactly this interface was. Well… Who.

Kimidori-san, maybe?

I lie for a while, thinking on my situation and knowing that in some time, someone will come and see me and I will have to go back to reality. The thought does not appeal, so I turn on my side and attempt to fall asleep.

.

The door opens with no noise, but I hear someone shut it softly, and I know it is either Nagato or the other interface. Perhaps both of them, as there are hushed voices. Perhaps I should pretend to be sl-

"Respiratory patterns indicate awareness."

So it _is_ Nagato… But the other person is a mystery.

If it was essential, she would tell me, so nothing to worry about. This is Nagato, she doesn't tell unless prompted or deems it necessary, but still, my curiosity as a human is getting slightly out of hand and as I begin to turn around, I feel a hand on my shoulder preventing me from doing so.

"That would not be wise, Kyon-kun."

The voice places shivers down my spine, but I can't place it… But such amiability can only be Koizumi. But with such a callous dismissal earlier, would he have come to reprimand Nagato? Gah, I focus too much on this, but I feel like I'm missing something in this, and that might just be the vaccine!

"Soon."

…Soon…

It's good enough for me.

.

It wasn't the wrist she had to bite, that's for sure! My ear is still sore from where her teeth punctured the skin though she reattached the cells to make the marks disappear – and all for the best, since rumours would most likely start – but it still itches and I can't stop scratching.

I am feeling healthier now, and it's time to calm Haruhi down, so I head towards the clubroom and before long I am at my destination. Ah, how am I going to get out of this? All I needed was rest, that's my excuse, but I have no idea of how to put it forth. How I wish Nagato was here to do the talking for me… Everything sounds more reasonable coming from her mouth.

I rap my knuckles on the door, but there's no negative or positive answer, so I enter. I'm slightly surprised at what I see, the only ones inside are Haruhi and Asahina-san… Best not disturb their sleep, they look rather happy.

I smile and close the door, practically stapling myself onto the wall to stop my leap for joy at the passing of responsibilities involving Haruhi onto someone so cheerful and as perfect as Asahina-san. While I pity her, I doubt there's much Asahina-san can do to dissatisfy Haruhi. Almost whistling, I set off home with a happy and soaring heart, glad I can sleep easily tonight without fear of God's rage falling upon myself.

There's something bothering me about that, though I can't place it.

.

Asahina-san!

Now I have no chance…

But if I see her beautiful smile radiate from her soul for the happiness to be with Haruhi – as much as that contradicts itself… - then I shall be supporting of this decision.

But I cannot shake the sensation of jealousy that Haruhi has created, though for Asahina-san I will do away with any white-hot negative feelings - as this will be for her benefit - and ignore any unnecessary emotions that might possibly be building up and threatening to explode into a fury of envy…

.

Ah, a kick from my sister surely distracts me… What was that for, anyway? I have only just walked through the door and I see this lightning flash and I feel a thunderous pain in my gut as her foot drives deep into my stomach and I feel like being sick. I should be used to this, and I'm sure there's no reason, but why do you persist in this attitude towards your older brother?

"Play with me!"

Surely asking would've worked better?

"Play!"

I have no time! It's already way past your bedtime, so why aren't you sleeping so you may exercise such ridiculous amounts of energy the next day, on someone who isn't me?

Don't answer that, just please let me rest for a while. I was ill, if you must know.

"Yuki-chan dropped by a while ago with this. Is it why you won't play with me?"

She hands me a small note with the words, "My apartment. Room 505. 9:15" written on it in her usual handwriting. I presume she wants me to meet her there at the suggested time?

Crap, it's 8:55 already! Just 20 minutes to get there!

"Sorry, sis, but I can't play with you now."

She sulks and stares at me, but otherwise makes no move as I rush out the house and leap on my bicycle to pedal to Nagato's meeting place.

.

Strange… I don't remember when I last came here, even though it was only last week, but I don't think this was her apartment room. Well this is the room she said, but I can't seem to knock on it… …And as the door is opened from the inside, it seems I don't need to. I facepalm at my baseless assumption that this isn't her apartment as she is the one who answers the door, so it's her flat.

Gesturing for me to enter (I do so), she shuts the door and indicates for me to follow her.

Ah, now I regret my callous statement that this was her apartment simply because she exited from it. I should trust my instincts! But now I'm here, it's obvious this is not where Nagato resides; unless she has developed a very typical teenage girl syndrome, which I doubt, as from last week where there was no decoration to such extravagant taste?

She leads me to a kotatsu, and we both sit. Doesn't she usually make me tea at this point?

"That's not necessary, Kyon-kun."

…And as if normal, that person exits the room behind me and places a cup of tea at my side of the table and then Nagato's. Then another… Is that person really going to sit down? After my last encounter with that person, I have no wish to even hear that they've been existing without my knowledge.

"Is there something wrong?"

Ah, an innocent voice as beautiful as a singing choir! But that person doesn't fool me… Why are you here?

"It was essential to revive her."

That voice appeals to me more, now, but the thing that Nagato is saying certainly doesn't. Why was it essential?

I wait for a reply that doesn't come, and only a beautifully content smile from that person lets me know I have not been ignored. I can't stay here, I feel in threat of my life.

"Wait."

Sorry, Nagato, but I can't stay with that person arou-

"Vaccine."

What? Oh. Right. I thought you already did that… Is it a bite to the wrist again, like last time you injected something?

"No."

Was the short reply, and Nagato brought out a syringe from Haruhi knows where. I would've preferring the wrist, but whatever…

"Hey, before you inject that."

"…?"

"I feel better, so why do I need the vaccine for the virus?"

Nagato stares at me for a while before blinking. It's not like I don't trust you, I'm just wondering why such a thing has to occur even though all symptoms have vanished.

"Temporarily, Kyon-kun. The virus hasn't fully developed yet so we want to eradicate it before serious symptoms – such as cellular destruction at an increasingly high speed – start to occur. "

I did not want an answer from that person, and what's with that reply anyway! If I'm correct you were the one who planted there, that's most likely! And "we"? You mean you want to keep me alive so you can finish me off later, or is this an elaborate act in front of Nagato!

"Trust Nagato-san's judgement, Kyon-kun, and mine."

I would rather trust a thief with my bank account! But Nagato is trustworthy, so I suppose for now I will have to bear the fear that you will somehow affect this treatment to make it lead to my demise.

"Are you ready?"

I almost forgot Nagato was here… But… Yeah. Inject it, and as soon as you do, I'll leave.

"Fine."

.

I can't stop scratching my neck where the needle entered… But wait… Didn't Nagato already inject me? Perhaps that was just a sort of pain-relief to reverse the symptoms until she created the full vaccination. It would make sense to nullify what effects the virus causes if you can during the time when you are creating the virus, but it nags at my mind.

And the fact that no-one answered when I inquired upon that person's presence; that person who's outstanding beauty could cause men to stop in their tracks simply by her passing by them; that person who's soft, flowing hair would cause any man to die just to run their hand through it; that person who treated everyone she met with such kindness it could be considered idiocy; that person who always had something to say or do to cheer you up; that person who every person – male or female – looked up to… Asakura Ryoko.

Why was _she_ here? And why was Nagato at her apartment flat, instead of Nagato's own? Why was there no answer but an annoyingly happy smile from Asakura when I asked? Why was she brought back?

Is it possible Nagato would miss the company of another interface…?

Ah, without me noticing, I'd wandered back to the place where I first met Nagato before she informed me of her origins. Sitting on the very bench she waited for me day after day on, I pondered the situation.

Is it possible the two are keeping something from me? Nagato has never told a lie, and neither has Asakura – as untrustworthy as I still believe she is – but she has surely withheld information. What is it that they could possibly consider important enough to keep a secret? Nagato does, however, need specific phrasing to understand the question properly as she doesn't have a real grasp of the social norm. Perhaps she thought the answer obvious, and was confused by my ignorance. That's possible… But still, I feel like there's something more. Something I don't know about. Something I'm not supposed to know about.

Something that they're hiding from me…


End file.
